Fixing Hearts
by KodakWords
Summary: Hanna always thought Jason Dilaurentis hated her. Jason thought that's how Hanna felt about him. Now what will happen when these two, completely different, cross paths? Will a new friendship bloom? Or something more? PLL AU: Contains other character storylines as well.
1. Chapter 1

Hanna looked at her over-sized watch on her left wrist to check the time. Aria was already more than an hour late and wasn't even answering her phone or replying to Hanna's texts. Sitting on a bench in a town about an hour from Rosewood, Hanna thought about how badly her day went. She came here in the morning hoping to catch the opening of the new boutique she had been waiting for. They were giving discounts for their first hundred customers and even though waiting wasn't her style, she decided to give it a shot so that she could clear her head.

At around 10 o'clock in the morning, Aria dropped her to Radley so that she could meet Mona. As expected, that went terribly and Hanna walked out after spending a good hour trying to coax anything out of her ex best friend. She then got a ride to the boutique from her mom who happened to have business there. But while Ashley soon left, Hanna waited for the opening.

The opening that never came.

And that wasn't the end of it. When she finally realized she had gotten the day wrong, she called Caleb to ask him to pick her up. And 20 minutes later, she got an apology message saying he was busy and couldn't make it. TWENTY MINUTES.

Now Aria was no where to be seen. Her mom was in a board meeting. Hanna decided not to text Spencer or Emily either, knowing that even if they agreed to pick her up, it would still be another hour or more.

Her watch now read 5:14. Hanna glanced at the shopping bag next to her in which there lay a new pair of shoes. (Okay, maybe the day hadn't gone COMPLETELY terrible).

Looking up, Hanna saw a red car slow down as it approached her. Quickly setting up her defenses, Hanna assessed the car. It was some fancy car that Caleb, Toby, or any other boy would probably rave about, and Hanna could tell there was a guy sitting in the driver's seat as well. The car stopped in front of Hanna and the window went down.

Hanna caught her breath as she saw Jason's eyes boring into hers.

Quietly, Hanna realized that even those gorgeous shoes couldn't save the day- it was getting worse by the minute.

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked without a smile, bitterness echoing in his voice

Hanna shrugged "Why? I don't remember it being your business."

"Well, if you're out playing detective to Alison's murder, then yes. It sort of is my business."

Hanna scoffed "Oh, because I'd totally buy a pair of shoes while doing so right?" Hanna glanced quickly at the shopping bag and then looked back at Jason, no kindness between either of them.

"Well" he started, mocking smirk on his face, "I wouldn't be surprised."

Outrage shook Hanna, but she simply turned her face the other way, hoping he'd leave.

Instead, she heard Jason continue talking, in a different voice. "I was wondering what you were doing on this bench. Not in town."

Hanna turned her head back to face her dead friend's brother. His expression was suddenly softer and Hanna felt herself relax a little. She decided that this was just normal, civil conversation he was going for.

"Aria was supposed to pick me up. But uh… she's either super busy or got kidnapped by some pyscho killer." Hanna quickly bit her lip, realizing that Jason might be sensitive to any pyscho killers. Then again… after everything she, the girls, and him had been through with Alison's murder case, sensitivity wasn't an option.

"Yeah" he scoffed, ignoring the part about the pyscho killer. "Or got it on with her boyfriend." The bitterness was back in his voice. However, not as harsh and not directed at Hanna this time.

Hanna waited for a few seconds before she answered "Yeah, um… she told me you guys-" Hanna stuttered, remembering Aria telling her about her very visual dreams that included Jason and a bed.

"Kissed?" Jason finished for her, an eye brow raised. He said it so simply, Hanna thought. Like it was no big deal and like he had completely forgotten about Aria and that he ever actually fancied her.

Hanna just nodded, her hand lightly touching her pendant.

Jason looked at her for a while, and then gestured to the passenger seat. "Get in."

Hanna was left a little dumbfounded, and it probably showed because the next thing she knew, Jason was chuckling. The nerve.

"Don't worry" he said, with an actual smile, seeming thoroughly amused "I promise I'm no pyscho killer who plans on kidnapping you."

Hanna cracked a small smile and before she knew it, she left her inhibitions on the bench and got into that fancy ass red car.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, do you usually drive an hour out of town to buy shoes?" Jason asked, trying to break the awkward silence that filled his car. Hanna had texted Aria to forget picking her up, and was sitting staring out of the window for the past couple of minutes. Small stores passed and her eyes stayed glued to the boards that hung above each shop, with their names and logos on them.

She now turned to face him with a playful, hurt expression "I'm not as pathetic as you think I am" she answered, spunk flowing through.

Jason shrugged "I don't think you're pathetic" he said before thinking. And while it wasn't really a scandalous comment, both of them now looked straight ahead, expressions fading, He could feel Hanna's nervousness vibrate through the car and knew she had questions, suspicions, and more. But then again, so did her. So did everyone in that messed up town.

Jason realized that Hanna wasn't really in the mood to talk, so he decided he wouldn't bother trying to make small talk. And he was scared that if he brought up anything to do with Alison or the murder, the feisty blonde would probably make him stop the car and leave. She could be that stupid he was sure,

He wasn't sure why he had even decided to give her a ride in the first place. When he saw her sitting alone on that bench, there was just something so vulnerable about her demeanor that made him stop and talk to her. Granted, he was actually suspicious about why she was so far from Rosewood. He knew Spencer. He knew Aria. And he definitely knew Ali. And if it were either one of them, he would have interrogated them more, knowing there must be some alternate motive. But with Hanna, Jason was convinced that the girl could come all the way just to shop.

He himself had driven all the way earlier in the day to meet a lawyer. The guy turned out to have great credentials, but terrible breath amongst other things. His father had asked Jason to meet him, but the truth was that Jason was tired of all the lawyers. The family must have gone through a dozen in the past two years, without any of them actually proving to be of any worth. They just fished for money, and left everything up to the BRILLIANT detectives of Rosewood. Their thought disgusted Jason. The goons probably couldn't find a dead body if it were lying right in front of them.

Jason thought back to the lawyer from today. Ryan Flemming was his name. He seemed to have a fresh approach to the case- using Maya St. Germain's murder as a way of first proving Garett's violent nature, and then moving on to Alison. Jason himself didn't know how well that would work, and he knew that when he excused himself from the meeting halfway, it was only because he didn't want a nosey lawyer back on the block.

Suddenly, the sound of some pop song broke Jason's thoughts. Hanna's phone was ringing. He glanced towards her as he saw her reject the call. He frowned "What? Was that Aria?"

Hanna looked at him and shook her head "No. I wish" she mumbled

Jason quickly read into her attitude "That boyfriend of yours I presume?"

Hanna looked at Jason, her eyes showing the nervousness she held. "Maybe" she replied, always cautious.

Jason nodded, thinking back to his 'I don't think you're pathetic' line. He wasn't really sure where that came from, but he figured that in the 35 odd minutes left of the journey, Hanna and him couldn't not talk. "It's still a while to town. You know you're going to have to talk right?" he asked, hoping his voice didn't sound condescending.

Hanna shrugged "What's there to talk about? Your sister's death isn't really a light, car convo topic you know."

Jason nodded slowly "We don't have to talk about that"

Hanna stayed quiet for a few seconds and then finally spoke, her voice seemingly calmer "What were you doing back there?" she asked.

Jason glanced at her curious eyes before turning back to the road "I went to meet a lawyer"

"For the case?"

He nodded.

"So you're hiring another lawyer?"

Jason scoffed "No. They've been a pain enough I think."

Hanna nodded "I'd have to agree."

Jason felt the tension in the car decrease, but he could feel Hanna holding back on something. It was almost like she felt guilty for something, but Jason couldn't figure out what.

She then surprised him by speaking without being prodded. "I thought a boutique was opening today, so I drove out. But I was wrong, and then had to wait HOURS for my mom, and then Aria."

Jason nodded, amused "Is that your idea of light, car convo?" he asked, teasingly.

Hanna smiled a genuine smile, relaxing in her seat "Well, would you rather talk about Garett?"

Jason glanced over at the blonde "I guess fluffy fashion talk it is then" he replied cooly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks for the ride" Hanna said as Jason pulled up in front of her house.

"Don't worry about it" Jason replied with a smile. Hanna couldn't help but return it. She opened her door and grabbed her handbag and shopping bag.

"Do you need help with that?" Jason immediately asked. By the time that Hanna could answer, she was already standing on the sidewalk. She shrugged, still smiling "Don't worry about it" she mimicked. Jason chuckled. As she shut the passenger seat door, Jason cranked the window down for a last couple of words.

"See you around?"

"Yeah, definitely" Hanna replied with a small wave as the car revved up and drove away, leaving Hanna there.

THE NEXT DAY

"I'm sorry Han! I know I should have called"

"It's fine" Hanna replied, genuinely not mad at her best friend. She picked at the salad on her plate. Oh how she hated the school lunch on Mondays.

"So, this Maggie girl-" Spencer started, across the table, but Aria didn't let her finish her sentence "It's a long story Spenc. She was an ex-girlfriend"

"So what? Everyone has ex-girlfriends. What's the big deal about this one?"

"I told you. It's a long story. And complicated…"

"Yeah, complicated enough to forget your best friend who needs a ride" Hanna added, poking fun at Aria. As soon as she saw her guilty expression turn on however, Hanna apologized "I'm just kidding. I was fine"

"Who picked you up anyways?" Spencer asked. "I mean 'I found a ride' isn't very informative."

"Yeah" Aria continued "I thought you said your mom was busy?"

Hanna nodded, decided to ditch the salad. She folded her arms on the table "She was. But uh… Jason gave me a ride back"

"JASON?"

Both Aria and Spencer looked like they were smacked in the face as the boy's name came out of Hanna's mouth.

"Why would Jason do that?" Aria asked

"I didn't even know he was in town" Spencer added

Hanna just shrugged "Well, he is. He was out to meet a lawyer, but things didn't work out"

She watched the girls' expressions as they slowly took in the news. "I know" she continued "I was pretty shocked when he drove up, but I got over it soon enough. He wasn't looking to convict me of killing Ali" Hanna lowered her voice, scoffingly "Unlike his father"

Spencer studied her "What did you guys talk about?"

"Yeah" Aria realized "That's one long car journey to be stuck with Jason for"

"We'll.." Hanna shrugged, thinking back to last night "I wouldn't really call it being STUCK. It was fine. We just talked about our day. Our week. Our lives…" Hanna couldn't pin point what exactly the two of them had actually conversed.

"Your lives?" Spencer asked suspiciously.

Hanna nodded, understanding where she was coming from "Anything excluding Ali" She lowered her voice again "And -A of course"

Spencer and Aria just gawked. Hanna slowly understood how weird the story must sound. After- all, she wasn't really friends with Jason. Or even close to it. But the truth was that even though she was terribly nervous initially, Jason's friendly attitude towards her eventually warmed her up. And he was right- an hour long journey without words would have been hell. Especially when the scenery was trees. She had always presumed that Jason was angry at Hanna, just like his father. She had given Ali's mother false hope after the night she thought she saw Alison and never stood by the family when they needed people the most.

To her surprise however, Jason didn't seem bitter and never even brought up the matter. They just talked. Talked like Hanna hadn't in over a year. Just about happy memories and funny stories. About her favorite stores and about how much she loved the music that was playing in the car. Jason loved Bon Iver she noted. They spent a good 10 minutes talking about music tastes intact. And with everything happening with this new -A, Mona, Caleb, and Walden asking for a blood sample, she never just had time to ramble about the sweet nothings of life.

And when she did, she did with the last person she thought it be possible with.


	4. Chapter 4

"Officer Garrett Reynolds will be let to walk free today. According to our sources, the time set is sometime this afternoon. Reynolds was accused of killing two Rosewood teenagers- Alison Dilaurentis and more recently, Maya St. Germain. He was-" Spencer quickly turned the buzzing television off.

The news about Garett was literally on every second channel.

The youngest Hastings looked back at her friends, sitting on the kitchen counter at her house. She thought of a hundred spiteful things to say, but was so stunned with the news that absolutely nothing came out of mouth.

"So what? He just gets to walk free now?" Emily suddenly asked, looking more visibly upset than the rest of the girls.

Aria placed a comforting hand on her back "Em-"

But right before Aria could continue, four phones rang with respective text tunes. Withdrawing her hand, Aria, and the rest of three girls took out their phones and read the text. Spencer was the one to read it aloud "Looks like Garrett got the out of jail card. Some has to take his place… -A"

"Take his place?" Aria chirped "In jail?"

Hanna put her head in her hands "A's talking about my blood test"

"Han…" Aria started "Spencer's mom has that handled"

"Does she?" Hanna asked, sitting up straight again "Because that's obviously not what A thinks!"

The girls remained silent for a few seconds to let Hanna cool off and relax a little. She did, and exhaled as if to show them she was calm now and they could move on for the time being.

Aria took the courage to finally say what was on everyone's mind "So, what do we think?" she asked, getting all of their attention "Is Garrett guilty?"

After some more silence, Spencer swung into action "Of course he is. We have the proof-"

"What proof? That magical anklet you and Jason found?" Emily snapped, upset about Maya's death. The girls were now used to looking past the sensitivity that came with talking about Maya's murderer.

Spencer stayed quiet.

"Emily's right Spenc. Maybe it wasn't Garrett" Hanna said quietly.

"It wasn't Garrett who killed Maya? Or it wasn't Garrett who killed Ali?" Aria asked, not really wanting the answer to her question.

"Both?" Emily asked, calmer

"None?" Hanna added the last possibility. She, Aria, and Hanna looked at each-other with the same expression on their faces and then turned to Spencer, who had on a blank expression.

"Spenc? What's wrong?"

"Jason…" she began, sounding like she had lost a battle. She looked up at her friends "He'd be destroyed. And Ali's dad…" her voice trailed off.

While Aria and Emily stayed quiet, Hanna spoke, half annoyed, half scared to death "He's trying to get me in jail. I'm not really ready to sympathize with him"

Spencer glanced at Hanna, and saw her point. She then shrugged, reaching to her bag. "You're right Han. But Jason's still my brother"

"Where are you going?" Aria asked

"Don't tell Toby"

"You're going to talk to Jason?"

"Just checking on him" Spencer replied, halfway out the door by then. She closed it behind her, leaving her three friends sitting in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason slammed the door shut before Spencer could say anything else. He heard her call from the other side of the door "JASON!"

He ignored it and walked away as she kept asking him to talk to her. But what would talking do? Garrett was walking free and talking wash definitely not going to change a thing.

Spencer had watched my father's car leave the house.. She knocked on the door. After the argument with Jason's father, the boy opened it angrily. Spencer started talking, trying to console her half brother with anything that she could think of. Jason however, didn't even hear her. All he heard was noise. Like white noise. All he could see was the face of his sister's friend. So he spoke back, telling her to leave. But obviously, she didn't give up so easy. 'She's a Hastings' a voice played in the back of his head. Eventually, after about five minutes of rambling, _Jason slammed the door shut before Spencer could say anything else._

_He heard her call from the other side of the door "JASON!"_

_He ignored it and walked away as she kept asking him to talk to her. But what would talking do? Garrett was walking free and talking wash definitely not going to change a thing._

Jason stomped out into the backyard for some air and immediately turned over the lawn chairs lying there sulkily. Rage flooded through him and touched every inch of his self. Lawn chairs. Who in his family even used these anymore? He knew better than anyone else that they were just for show. Just to make people think that they were getting over it. Being normal again. But he knew better than anyone that it was a lie. One big fucking mess. In his anger, he overturned the other, accompanying chair and little round table that Alison and her friends used to use for keeping their drinks. Colorful stuff usually- she liked to pretend that she was having some exotic cocktail. Thinking of the memory of the five girls there, Jason thought about how he felt.

Nothing. He felt nothing. The memory of his sister didn't bring any spur of love for his dead sister, not any moment of disgust at her mannerisms. He felt nothing. Just a strange void. He dropped down on the ground and put his head in his hands.

This was all just one big fucking mess.

"This is all just one big mess" Spencer said, walking back into her house to see her friends waiting there.

Hanna looked up from her phone. She was texting Caleb while Aria and Emily continued to talk about what was going on. She had convinced herself that the only way she could not freak out about it was if she didn't think about it too much. Easier said than done, she thought. Considering there was a warrant for her blood out there.

"What did Jason say?" Aria asked, seemingly concerned. Hanna thought about that- would Aria actually be concerned about Jason? Whether or not he was going through something- how would she feel about that? About him?

"Nothing. He's upset. He slammed the door" Spencer put her bag on the kitchen counter and sat down. "I saw his dad's car leave. They must have had a fight or something" she speculated.

"His dad?" Hanna asked, out of curiosity. He was the only one she thought of who might be able to revoke the warrant. He was Alison's father after- all. The victim's father. The deceased.

"Yeah" Spencer sighed "He might go do something stupid again"

"You can't save him the next time Spenc" Emily said "You AND Toby could get in trouble if the police find out you lied to them about Jason's accident"

"He's my brother Em"

"And Mike is mine" Aria said "But I don't lie to the police to save his ass"

"Because he doesn't need saving! He's a kid" Spencer said back "This is Jason we're talking about"

"I'm sure Toby would approve" Emily said, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

Spencer started saying something snarky back, but Hanna put her phone down "Guys! Stop. We can't be arguing over this. It's exactly what -A would want" she said, her voice louder than usual. The three girls hushed, knowing that they were headed toward some sort of heated argument- one of those that never end well.

Hanna sighed "We'll get through this" she looked at Spencer "All of us, AND Jason."


	6. Chapter 6

Hanna sighed as Caleb walked away from her. This was the millionth time they had gotten into an argument in the past couple of weeks.

Okay, maybe not a million. But enough to last Hanna a lifetime. There had been -A drama, Wren drama, and just ALOT of drama. And now Caleb felt that she spent too much time with the girls. He felt that her world revolved around them and that she needed to 'break free'. The nerve. As much as Hanna wanted to follow Caleb and tell him to stay, she knew she'd call him later in the day and he'd have cooled off. He'd come over; they'd make up. That's just the way it was going these days.

Hanna phone buzzed a couple of times during the argument. Aria was having problems with Fitz. But after the first couple of texts Hanna replied to, Caleb got annoyed and made her stop. She now took out her phone and glanced through them. Two texts- one from Aria, and one from her mother, asking her when she'd be home. Hanna decided she wasn't the right person to give relationship advice, considering her boyfriend had just walked off their date. Rather, she wasn't in the mood to give relationship advice.

Her car was parked a block away because she couldn't find any free spots next to The Crepe Cafe. Everyone seemed to be either shopping or eating on the block. That, or flooding into the police office that was half-way to Hanna's car. She put her phone back and began walking back to her car.

"We can't do much anymore Jason…" she heard a masculine voice say a little away from her. Hanna turned her head to her right and saw the Rosewood Police Station. There, on the top most step, right outside the door, was Jason and a police officer- youngish looking, clean shaven. He seemed about Jason's age. A little older maybe.

"You could have just put me in jail. Garrett's cell must be empty now." Jason said, his voice bitter. Hanna had stopped by this time, and was staring beside herself.

He officer ignored it "He's not a suspect in the case anymore. He's a civilian. You can't just go try and take the law in your hands" he paused "I know. It's not the smoothest system…"

Hanna saw Jason mock surprise.

The other man sighed "You're gonna be okay?"

Jason grunted "No officer. You might want to drive me home" he said, sarcasm dripping in his voice. But before he let the man reply, Jason was walking down the stairs. He paused momentarily when his eyes met Hanna's, but he walked past her.

Hanna's own voice rang in her head "We'll get through this. All of us, AND Jason." Ignoring the other voices in her head for the second time, Hanna ran after the boy

"Jason!" she called when she was close enough. She wasn't sure what she was doing. He'd probably snap at her. Probably? Definitely. He slammed the door on Spencer. Spencer, who was not only his sister, but also one of the most persistent people Hanna knew. She could feel the venom radiating from his body almost, and she knew that their conversation in the car was insignificant now. But still, she called out again "Jason…"

He stopped. Hanna did as well, almost losing her step. 'Maybe it wasn't' a voice said in her head. But when Jason turned around, annoyed expression on his face, she once again subdued the thought, and simply gulped.

"What?" he asked

Hanna collected herself "Nothing" she said nonchalantly, knowing she was making a fool of herself. Jason studied her for a couple of seconds, and feeling his eyes on her, Hanna continued talking. "The police officer" she said, glancing back and then turning to face him once again. She sighed "Garrett…"

She waited for Jason to turn around and leave, or yell at her, but instead, he just stood there, his expression now blank. Or maybe pained. She couldn't quite tell, but decided she'd take a chance with the pain.

"I just thought maybe you'd wanna talk about it?"

Jason kept his gaze on her, and now Hanna was sure that it was pain. All of a sudden, she had this instinct to console him. Hug him and tell him everything would sort itself out. But obviously, she didn't. There was too many awkward memories involved. He was Alison's older brother.

"My car's right around the corner…" Hanna suggested.

Jason shook his head "I don't want to talk about it."

"I know. So Spencer told me" Hanna said, her spunk returning "But I'm not Spencer, and I'm not going to spend my night upset just because you are. Honestly, I don't even care about how you're feeling. BUT, my friend does. And I'm in a bad mood, and I have ten minutes to spare. So if you're going to be a baby about it-"

"Okay" Jason interrupted her, a hint of a smile on his face she thought. He was amused. At her rambling. And for some reason, Hanna blushed at that resemblance of a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Hanna stopped the car in front of the bar.

"Getting me drunk hm?" Jason asked with a smirk "So that I can talk about my emotions?"

"It's worth a try" Hanna replied as she turned off the engine and opened her door

"I have so many hidden FEELINGS that not even getting drunk can get me to reveal them" he replied, closing his door as he got out, stressing sarcastically on the 'feelings'.

"Feelings and secrets?" Hanna mumbled

"So much suspicion" Jason replied, hearing her. Hanna simply shrugged. The duo entered the bar and unanimously decided to take a table towards the back on the bar. Jason called for a waiter, who appeared instantly. Jason glanced at Hanna who was quickly texting someone on her phone.

"So, are you a beer person or…?" Jason started, finding himself surprisingly relaxed.

Hanna looked up "Wine actually" she paused, giving Jason a small smile "But a beer sounds great"

Jason nodded and looked up at the waiter, holding two fingers like a peace sign. The waiter nodded and walked away, with a 'Coming right up' trailing behind him.

Jason watched as Hanna put her phone in her back and turned her attention back to him. She folded her arms on the table and leaned forward a little. He studied her expression- it seemed like she was trying to hide concern with nonchalance. Jason played along.

"So.. what happened today?" Hanna started "With the police officer and all?"

"I saw Garrett. Walking around like a pansy on steroids" Jason shrugged "Guess the rest"

"You tried to beat him up?" Hanna paused, and Jason saw the concern spring up to her face finally. "You know, he might not have done it.."

"Do you have any other ideas on who might have? Because I've looked at all the options" Jason shook his head, remembering his getting drunk on the night his sister died "I need to know who killed her Hanna" he said, not realizing the intensity of his gaze that held Hanna's.

"Two beers" the waiter said, laying two bottles on the table. Hanna quickly left Jason's gaze and looked down while he nodded his head in thanks to the young waiter. He walked off and Jason slowly looked back at Hanna.

"How's Emily taking it?"

Hanna looked up and shrugged "She's pretty devastated" Hanna thought of Maya's website and felt a pang of pain in her chest. Mentally, she tried to figure out who was more destroyed by Garrett's release- Jason or Emily.

"I saw her the other day. With another girl… brown hair. Athletic build?"

Hanna nodded "Paige" she took a sip of her beer "She's seeing her"

Jason acknowledged this with a nod of his own "That's good for her"

"Yeah. At least one of us deserves to be happy"

"You're not happy?" Jason asked, picking up his beer.

Hanna looked up, realizing she had pushed herself up against a wall. Nevertheless, she tried to avoid it "Why wouldn't I be?"

Jason shrugged "I don't know. You seem upset. After-all, you're having a beer with me" he said, with a smirk.

"Oh. Give yourself some credit. You're not THAT bad!" Hanna replied, smiling a bright smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Jason set down his third beer after Hanna finished talking about Caleb"So, that takes care of your boyfriend troubles."

The blonde in front of him shrugged "One of my many troubles"

"What else is bothering you then?" Jason asked, leaning in.

Hanna smiled "Considering we came here so that YOU could talk about your issues, we seem to be talking about mine an awful lot."

"Well, from what you've told me- Spencer gives you girls daily updates about my life. I don't get any about yours."

Hanna studied Jason. She knew as well as he that he really was interested in Hanna's life. Jason shrugged "I've got too many problems. Maybe hearing about yours will make me feel better?" he suggested cheekily.

"Ha. Good try" Hanna said. It was strange- the two of them talking like this. They talked about. Of course, there was tons that they didn't talk about too. The blood sample that Hanna had to give. Jason's previous suspicions that the girls had a hand in killing Alison. Hanna's previous suspicion that HE did. His involvement with Ian and Garrett and how he seemed to be connected to a majority of the -A leads, or the leads to Ali's killer. Then of course, there was Alison herself. Neither of them ever talked about Alison to another.

There was a lot to talk about, and they covered it up with awkward pauses that they filled with mild flirting; Hanna knew, and she felt like Jason did too, that they had to talk about these things.

And the fact that Hanna had a crush on Jason many years ago.

She shoved the fact out of her mind, knowing how silly and inconsequential it was. Aria and Emily probably did too. Even Spencer, she was sure. What WAS so alluring about a best friend's brother anyways? Was it that he was so mysterious? He did have this bad-ass aura about him, Hanna thought. And he was gorgeous looking. He _is _gorgeous looking, she thought glancing up at him. That obviously helped.

"What?" Jason asked, unsure of Hanna's gaze on him.

She sighed "Nothing. Everything. There's just a lot to talk about"

Jason eyebrows scrunched together in confusion "About your issues?"

Hanna realized she had thought too far forward. "No. Not my issues. Just… there's a lot that the two of us should talk about."

"You're making us sound like a couple headed to heart-break hotel Hanna" Jason said, trying to lighten the mood. But Hanna's expression didn't change. Jason sighed "What do you want to talk about then?"

'Better start from the beginning', Hanna thought. "Well, we could start at how your family _still_ thinks I killed Alison…"

Jason looked hard at Hanna "What?" he asked, completely confused.

Hanna shrugged, defensive now "There's a warrant for my blood sample."

A blood sample? "Why? Why would the police need your blood?" Jason was confused. Sure, his father had never forgiven Hanna for calling his mother that one night, and for good reason. She had given his mother false hope, and only a few days later- Alison's body was found. Jason remembered the night Hanna called like it was yesterday. His mother's expression was one that was plastered in Jason's memory. The relief…

"The anklet you found?"

"It wasn't Garrett's blood…" Jason started, that being the only thing he actually knew about the anklet. He never really thought about who the blood belonged to. With all his anger towards Garrett's release, he forgot to think back to loopholes like those.

"No, but it was my blood type"

"So they think it's yours?" Jason asked, completely horrified.

Hanna remained silent, and Jason figured the rest out "And they must have passed it through my dad, and he would've said yes…"

Hanna looked up at Jason "You really didn't know about this?"

Jason shrugged "I'm not really on talking terms with my father Hanna" he paused, only now realizing how hard it must be on the girl sitting in front go him. He sighed, thinking of his father who still kept a grudge. He had stormed to confront Hanna after the fiasco, and Jason was the one who tried to contain him. It was the first time he had stood up for any of Alison's friends. The first time he had tried to understand one of them. And he knew, that she must have actually felt like she saw her. He knew that it wasn't some cheap joke. He understood Hanna at the time, mostly because he felt like he saw his sister all the time too


	9. Chapter 9

Jason stopped the car in front of Spencer's house.

"You know I can drive home by myself right?" Hanna said, mockingly annoyed

"You're three beers down. I wouldn't take your word for it"

Hanna looked at Jason as they got out of the car. "You're talking to me like I'm a fourteen year old who's just had her first drink"

"You started at fourteen?"

"That's not the point" Hanna answered, as the two of them walked towards each-other to say bye in front of car.

Jason smiled at Hanna "All I'm saying is that you can spend the night at Spencer's and drive home like a stud tomorrow"

Hanna returned the smile and the two of them just stood there for a few seconds before Hanna snapped out of it and looked at the ground momentarily. Jason broke his gaze off as well and spoke first, his voice more serious now as he placed a hand gently on Hanna's arm. Hanna looked up to Jason's eyes as he spoke.

"I'll take care of it." he paused "The whole blood test thing."

Hanna smiled softly at Jason, taking his hand from her arm and placing it in her palm, wrapping her fingers around it. Once again, the duo stared silently at their hands, intertwined. "We'll find Ali's killer okay?" Jason moved his eyes from their hands to Hanna's face. He only now, under the light of Spencer's garage lights, noticed how blue her eyes were. She continued "You'll be okay Jason"

Just as she said the words, Jason heard a shuffle of noise behind the door of the Hastings house. His eyes darted to the door and back to Hanna. They slowly let their hands go and Hanna turned around just in time to see Spencer open the door and walk out onto the porch "Jason?" she asked, confused.

Jason smiled an almost invisible smile, and glanced at Hanna. The blonde put her hands in her back pockets and spoke for Jason "He was just giving me a ride home"

Spencer's eyebrows raised "In your car? To my house?"

Hanna looked up at Jason, who was now looking at Spencer. "We had a few drinks" she said, and Hanna slowly moved her eyes towards her best friend, who looked even more bewildered now.

Jason spoke quickly, capitalizing on the awkward moment. "Anyways" he said, clasping his hands together momentarily "I'm going to go" he felt Spencer's eyes on him as he turned to Hanna. "Uh… I'll see you-?"

"Yeah- uhm, I'll-"

The two of them fumbled under the youngest Hastings' gaze.

"Later then" Jason finally said, brushing Hanna's arm with his hand again before smiling at Spencer and walking away. Hanna and Spencer both watched him walk away, and Spencer was the first to turn away and look at her friend "Okay, you have a LOT of explaining to do"

Hanna nodded, knowing this would be a long night "I know…"

"And what was that hand arm thing?"

"What hand arm thing?"

"Uhm, the way he touched your arm?"

"Spencer!" Hanna exclaimed, finally giving up her cross legged position on Spencer's bed to flop down and lie. "I cannot believe YOU are over-analyzing this."

"I'm not over-analyzing"

"OH?"

"Over-analyzing would be trying to figure out both your guilty looks when I opened the house door and caught you in the middle of-"

"Of what?"

Spencer opened her mouth, but closed it again momentarily "I don't know. Whatever you were doing!"

Hanna sat up again to face her friend "I just saw him at the station and talked to him. For YOU Spenc, and now you're getting all 'Whatever you were doing' on me?!"

"I never asked you to get drunk with him"

"Spencer!-"

"Han" Spencer now said, realizing this was going nowhere. She steadied her voice and thought about what she wanted to say next "I don't care. If you're into Jason or not."

Hanna calmed down, and nodded, speaking slow "Good. Cause I'm not." she paused "It's just easy you know? Talking to him…" Hanna stopped herself again "Well, it's hard too. But, it's different."

Spencer stayed silent, indicating that she was ready to hear more. Hanna sighed, thinking of how to express it. "It's like- in the middle of all this mess, we can still talk about my shopping and joke about his anger management."

"Your shopping?"

Hanna gave Spencer a look, warning her to back-off. Spencer finally smiled, and it spread to her best friend.

"Fine. I'll back off." she said, getting off the bed and opening her bedside table drawer. She took out something and handed it to Hanna "Here. Take this." she said, giving her a pill. Hanna smiled again and reached out for some water. Finally!, she thought, things were back to normal.

But just as she got her hands on a glass of water on the other bedside table, Spencer added cheekily "You guys looked totally a couple on the porch"


	10. Chapter 10

Hanna's POV.

"Have fun!" I yelled, closing the door behind mom. I walked to kitchen and opened the fridge. As usual, everything was either half eaten or expired. I sighed, talking to one of the cupboards under the counter. I grabbed my hands on Kraft mac & cheese.

Looks like I'll be going unhealthy today.

I began getting the water and everything together to quickly boil the pasta. Looking at the pasta box, I thought back to the night, three days ago when I bumped into Jason at The Grill. I was with Caleb, and Jason's eyebrows were raised in confusion and surprise for a couple of seconds. Caleb made small talk. He asked Jason what he was doing at The Grill alone. At that, he glanced at me with a smile and then looked back at Jason. 'Just getting my fill on mac & cheese' he said, before walking off.

Caleb probably spent the rest of the night discussing how strange he thought Jason was. Mac & Cheese? I had the admit- not even I knew what he was talking about. Then again, he was probably a couple of beers down by the time we bumped into him.

He'd been drinking a lot recently. Since the day I bumped into him at the police station at least. We'd been talking a lot too. Not about -A/ Alison stuff, but about general things… like memories of each-other and things like that.

'I think you were a WOMAN. A strong, bold woman!' he had yelled, that one other night in the same bar, at the same place.

I smiled at the memory, but then frowned at the topic we were talking about. Once he had sobered down a little the day after the incident, Jason had called and sweetly said that my weight and looks never defined who I was- not two years ago, and not today.

"Let me guess. You were thinking about me shirtless"

I jumped, and turned around, to see a smirking Jason and an open kitchen door behind him. He walked towards the counter and only after a couple of seconds did I realize my hand was on my chest and I that I was holding my breath. I let my hand drop and inhaled in a manner I hoped would conceal my surprise. I rolled my eyes "You wish"

Jason sat on of the stools across the counter. I glanced back at my pasta and turned the gas off. I then looked back at him. Even though he did make that comment, and did sort of break into my house at night, his eyes showed me that he hadn't been drinking. I raised my eyebrows and he shrugged "Not a drop" he confirmed my thoughts. I nodded "Mac & Cheese?"

He smiled cutely and I felt my hand grab the counter behind me silently, as if to support my body, my brain knowing before me that the smile would weaken me ever so slightly. Before I could let myself blush, I turned back to the pasta and finished the exotic dish off.

We ended up sitting on the counter itself, right next to each-other so that our arms touched. I wondered if we did so intentionally or if just so happened that the stools were that close. I couldn't remember. Jason lightly pushed his body towards mine, using our arms to transfer it. It was like a little nudge. He knew that I was lost in thought and wanted to get me back to earth. "Han" he began, getting me back to attention "What's wrong?" he asked casually, taking a bite of the pale orange, creamy mixture in front of him. It looked revolting honestly, but I saw satisfaction flicker through his eyes as he ate it. I smiled and shrugged "Nothing"

Jason looked at me, as if to check that I was telling the truth. A smile then crossed his face. And for the umpteenth time in history, we sat smiling and staring at each-other silently. In my heart, I knew that I'd be the one to turn away as much as I didn't want to.

Caleb.

I blinked and looked back at my food, trying to block out all thoughts from my head. Jason has this weird way of knowing when I'm over-thinking something in my head, so I had to be careful around him.

But it didn't work. He read right through me.

"How are you and Caleb?"

I glanced at him as I ate. "Fine" I sighed, playing with my fork and the orange concoction. "I mean, as fine as we could be."

Jason seemed solemn "Another fight?"

I didn't answer. Mostly because it was too painful, but also because I suddenly didn't feel comfortable telling Jason about my boyfriend problems.

Boyfriend problems.

I sighed. Another fight. About my friends. It seemed like it was the only thing Caleb and me would talk about any more. We'd spend our day arguing about the time I spent with Spencer, Aria, and Emily- and now Jason. About how I'd 'blow him off' for them.

"You okay?" I hear Jason's voice.

We'd spend our nights falling back in love. It seemed as if no matter what we said to each-other, I would call Caleb at night and tell him I was sorry. That I was scared of losing him. And every night that I did, he would come over. We'd kiss. We'd touch. We'd go back to the people we were a few months ago, when we barred it all to each-other around a campfire and inside a tent. I know it's wrong and I sometimes tell myself I won't call him.

"I'm fine"

But I always do..


	11. Chapter 11

Spencer rummaged through my closet as I lay on the bed. It was Aria's birthday and we were throwing a surprise birthday party for her tomorrow.

"Han, question- how many pairs of shoes do you even have?"

I glanced at her with smile "Not enough" I reply. She's looking for shoes to wear with the dress she's wearing tomorrow.

I looked back at the invitation list saved on Spencer's iPad. I run my finger up the screen to see more names. "How many people are even showing up for this thing?"

Spencer turned around "Thirty three, excluding the four of us."

"Thirty three? A lithe excessive don't you think Spenc?"

She mock laughed "Tell me about it" she paused "Emily thought it would nice. You know, to have a bunch of people there. Instead of just us and Ezra."

I nodded. She was right. In fact, she was surprised that the girls hadn't gotten sick of each-other already. "As long as there's no Jenna-" I started, but Spencer took over.

"Or Lucas, or Garrett, or Noel, or Melissa" she paused momentarily, as if thinking of other potential party poopers "Or Paige" she said, wrinkling her nose as if in disapproval.

I smiled automatically."That's just what we need"

Spencer turned back to the shoes, and I saw her shoulder tense a little before she relaxed and turned around, expression unreadable "Caleb" she said softly.

"What?" I wondered how confused I must have looked.

Spencer came over and sat on the bed gingerly "Well, what we need… what YOU need, is a little space. To think things over."

Where was she going with this?

"I know. You told Caleb about the party… but I could tell him we decided to keep it small"

"Thirty-three isn't small"

"No, but he doesn't have to know it's thirty-three"

It suddenly hit me what Spencer was trying to do. She wanted me to think about breaking up with him, and she felt like I needed space from him. Our relationship.

"Spencer" I said, getting off the bed to think a little. "There's nothing to think about. I love Caleb, and this is one of the only opportunities where we can just be together, and be happy."

"Hanna" she replied, matching my tone with perfection "You guys need to stop living a lie. You're almost always upset because of him, and every time I talk to you, you're fighting"

"We're not fighting now" I said desperately.

She just raised an eyebrow at me, and I sat back on the bed. Spencer's voice became softer when she spoke next "You just need a night to have fun, alone. Be 100% happy… And you can do whatever you want after that." she said, and I could see the concern in her eyes.

No.

That's what I wanted to say, knowing in some small part of me that she was right and that I didn't want to give her that.

"Okay" I said instead, the word just slipping out of my lips. Spencer smiled immediately and leaned over to give me a hug.


	12. Chapter 12

"EMILY?!" I yelled, looking for my best friend. I vaguely heard a voice call back and I realized she must be upstairs. I ran to my room and found her there, talking on the phone and slowly pacing the room. She put her finger to her lips as I walked into the room.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Ezra's probably busy shopping for a present"

Hanna figured that Emily must have Aria on the phone. That she must be talking about how Ezra would rather do whatever else than bring in her birthday. Little did she know that the dreamy, secretive teacher was downstairs, making super awkward conversation with some of his old students.

"Yeah, we're at Han's" Emily paused, and then smiled "Mhmm?" Pause again. She glanced at Hanna "Okay. See you" she pulled the phone away from her ear, and I figured that Aria must have hung up.

"Five minutes" Emily said, excitedly. This was the most excitement any of us had experienced in a long, LONG time. We left my room, and I locked my door, just like I had the others on my way out. The last thing mom would want is ruffled bedsheets and pregnancy tests on the floor. Tonight, no-one was going to get frisky.

Okay, a little more realistically- No-one was going to get TOO frisky.

I stood on the landing of the stairs and looked at the fabulous decorations and thirty odd people in my house- not including Jenna, Lucas, Garrett, Melissa, Paige, AND Caleb… just as Spencer had said. And I realized that this was nice. This would be a good night.

"GUYS" I yelled, getting the attention of everyone in my house. It was pretty easy to do considering the music wasn't on yet, and the drinks weren't out. "FIVE MINUTES AND COUNTING!" I said, and everyone happily moved around, looking for places to hide. Most of them just shoved into the kitchen and stood on or under the counter. There were some more creative ideas… little Amy squeezed into a cabinet, and Mike, who Hanna convinced to attend, lay on the carpet itself after a friend of his insisted that his clothes were the exact same shade as the floor.

Spencer suggested Ezra stay close to the door, but the first three hugs were obviously reserved for her, Emily, and me. I don't know how the time passed, but very soon I heard a car engine. I peaked out of the window to make sure it was her car. I definitely didn't want a fail scenario where someone else got the 'SURPRISE!'

"It's her" I whispered, and Emily sent a pre-typed message to Aria. It said that the door was open and she could come right in. I smiled in anticipation and I stressed and her heals clicking against the porch. She paused for a moment, and I guessed she was reading the text. I was right, because the next thing I know, the door opens, Aria enters, and I hear the loudest 'SURPRISE' from behind me. I'm a part of it too, and I didn't even realize. Aria's expression goes through so many emotions, and I finally step forward and give her a hug. Spencer and Emily join in and it's only then that I feel she totally gets what's happening. She hugs us back, and I know we're all smiling.

We pull away, and beginning with Ezra and Mike, there's a rush of people moving to hug Aria. We decide to step away. Emily moves to turn on the music, Spencer goes turn on some more lights and open the kitchen door, and I open the bar, leaving the bar tending to Jake, one of the guys from the football team.

AN HOUR LATER.

I look at the time in my bright green watch as someone approaches me. Some friend of Aria's in English class who must have just come in "You look great Hanna!" she says, and I smile in thanks as she walks away. LINKS :)

I hear the bell ring and begin walking towards the door, but stop when I see Emily open the door for none other than Jason. I immediately move back into the kitchen, looking for Spencer. I find her outside, sitting with Toby. They both look up when I walk out.

"What is Jason doing here?"

Spencer shoots me an innocent look, but I see right through it. Who does she think she's kidding. She sighs, knowing it won't work. "I just thought it'd be nice for you to have him around'

"NICE?" I couldn't believe this "Spencer, Aria and him have-"

"History. I know" she replied, obviously not bothered "But she has Ezra and he has-"

"Don't" I warned her. I sighed, knowing she was about to say 'he has YOU', but Spencer meant good. "I thought you said I needed space" I said, a little weakly, knowing I wasn't changing much.

"From Caleb, yes" she paused, studying me. I saw Toby's confused expression from the corner of my eye, but ignored it. She could explain whatever she wanted to him later.

"Hanna, I'm not making you guys get married. I just thought he might want to wish Aria"

I opened my mouth to say something more, but then heard a deeper, and incredibly familiar voice behind me. "Who's this mystery man we're talking about?"

I turned around to face Jason, with a small, barely there smile on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

"Caleb"

"Sean"

The girls replied at the same time, and Hanna shot Spencer a look. Sean? Really? _It's only been a year Spenc._

Jason chuckled "Alright then…"

I smiled and decided my safest bet would be keeping Jason away from Spencer before she decides to tell him some twisted story about my love for him. I shrugged the thought away itself. Pushed it out of my thought. Or at least tried to. But I know what she sees. She sees the way we stare, and smile. The way we sort of fixed each-other. The way that I'm sure I always look away when she brings up his name.

But the truth is that I still love Caleb. It'll always be Caleb.

"Caleb huh?" Jason asked, as we walked back inside. I decided not to reply, but I could see him smirk from the corner of my eye. I glanced at him "Wanna go upstairs?"

He smirked, giving me one of those cheesy looks, like when a 7th grader catches a He-Said-She-Said joke. I rolled my eyes and pushed his shoulder lightly. "Shut up"

As we walked to the stairs, people surrounded us, dancing, drinking and occasionally stumbling around. After the first guy almost bumped into me, I felt Jason's protective arm envelop around my waist. He held me firmly and to steady myself as we walked, I found myself leaning into his body and chest. By the time we reached the top of the stairs, my head was against his chest. It was almost as if he were protecting me from this outside world. One that didn't include the two of us.

The two of us. Just in our own world. I gulped slightly at the thought. At the fact that I couldn't help myself from thinking of _us_. I stopped at a little table outside my bedroom that held up a vase with pink lilies. Jason's hold on me relaxed and I slowly moved away from him to get the room keys from behind the vase. As my fingers curled onto the bunch of keys, I felt Jason's breath on my neck. Not too close, but close enough to make my eyes roll to the back of my head and my eyelids close. I knew that if I turned around, I'd be inches away from his face, so for my own sanity, I opened my eyes and turned halfway, so that I was in front of my door. I fumbled with the keys momentarily before I unlocked the room and walked in, Jason behind me. He shut the door behind him, and while it was a very normal thing to do- considering the music and noise outside, a shiver still ran up my spine.

Well, half because of that, but also because I passed a picture frame with a smiling Caleb and me frozen in time. It was taken a few months ago, during some carnival we had gone for together with Spencer and Toby. I gulped, knowing that I had to shut my thoughts out. I had a boyfriend. One I loved very much, I reminded myself.

And yet, I couldn't let the doubt stop from slipping into my mind. Does _he_ love me as much as I do him?

"What's wrong?" Jason asked, sitting down sheepishly on the long daybed that lay against the wall with the room door. Emily had spent many nights on it. He had a concerned expression on his face as he spoke. I sat down on the chair in front of my mirror and table. I shrugged.

He studied me.

"Who were you and Spencer talking about?" he asked, softly, never letting me look away, willing me with his eyes to stay locked to his face.

I sighed "If you already know, then why ask?"

"Why was she talking about me? And you. And getting married"

"That was a joke" I quickly said.

That invisible smile flashed over Jason's features "I'm aware. But why was she joking about us?"

My eyes were locked onto his. His beautiful eyes that never failed to capture me and make me a prisoner to them. I was suddenly aware of myself, and my ever nerve, every heart beat, every pulse that sounded like a drumbeat.

"She" I paused, realizing my voice was a squeaky whisper. I cleared my throat and spoke in a breath "She thinks we're into each-other"

Immediately, an eyebrow raised.

"Or well" I started "Maybe she just thinks I'm cheating on Caleb with you" I thought about it. No. That wasn't what Spencer thinks. "No" I said, repeating my thought "I'm pretty sure she thinks it's mutual."

Jason didn't say anything, so I continued "I know. It's silly. I don't know how she even-"

"Because we flirt Hanna. It's not that hard to see." he finally spoke, and I finally lowered my eyes just a little.

"Yeah, but just cause we flirt doesn't mean that-"

"Hanna" he stopped me. He stayed silent, and I felt myself look back up to meet his eyes. He was pissed. I shouldn't have told him. He already has so much on his plate and he definitely doesn't need this drama to pile on. In my head, I put out all maybe feelings for him.

"Hanna" he repeated again, catching me before I went into a daze. He spoke slowly now.

"You and I both know that Spencer isn't making this up from nowhere" he paused, and licked his lips. The words that came out of his mouth next paralyzed me.

"I _AM_ into you...I _DO_ like you Hanna."


	14. Chapter 14

"Y-you what?" I managed to squeak out, what felt like an eternity later. Jason's clasped his hands together lightly, his arms resting on his thighs, him body leaving forward even though there was quite some space between us.

"You… Hanna, you used to Ali's friend. The girl that I never paid attention too" he paused "I mean, never looked at"

I knew what he meant. He never looked at me as a girl that he could possibly date. Or like.

"And then once Ali died and you went through that" he gestured with his hands, moving with in a motion that mimicked a cloud or something incomprehensible. "make-over… you became like a flashback. Every time I saw you, I'd see Alison"

"Are we getting to the part where you say something nice about me anytime soon?" I asked, the words slipping out of my lips before I could stop them.

He looked like he relaxed once I said that, and his shoulders slouched just a little as he chuckled.

"You're nothing like her" he said after a few seconds, and his tone was a mix between serious and something else that I couldn't place my finger on.

"You're everything that she wasn't" he continued

"Except for blonde" I added, not sure where I was getting these side comments from. I was probably hallucinating. Or this could be a dream.

He smiled "Except for that"

I smiled back, sighed, and then felt weak. I put my head in my hands "Urgh" I groaned and then looked up, seeing concern on his features.

"Caleb" I whispered, almost scared of what would happen to Jason, or me if my boyfriend found out.

"He doesn't have to know" came the reply. Doesn't have to know? Was Jason suggesting we go behind his back? I thought about the concept. He wanted me to cheat on Caleb. If Caleb ever found out. I shuddered at the thought.

But we could make sure he doesn't, a small voice told me from inside my head. It could work. After-all, I just needed to figure out how I felt about the matter. So it would only be right to give both Caleb AND Jason an equal chance, right?"

"Hanna" he snapped me out of thoughts. I looked up "Huh?"

"Were you listening?" he asked, and then figured from my expression that I had missed the last couple of sentences he had said. He continued with a sigh "I just said that it doesn't matter"

"What doesn't?"

"What I told you"

"What?"

He studied my expression "I don't want to ruin your relationship" he finally said, and I realized how mistaken I was. He thought his feelings didn't even make a difference.

"I thought you said it was already plenty ruined?"

He ignored my attempt to lighten the mood "You love him. I know you do. And that's cool. I just…" he paused, meeting my eyes "I just wanted you to know"

I stood up as a wave of anger flushed through me "Jason. You can't just come in here and tell me that you have feelings for me" I said, my voice getting both louder and more unsteady. "And then expect our lives to go back to normal!"

He stood up as well, no signs of anger, and this just made me more upset "What am I supposed to do? Go to the bar every night with you and pretend like you didn't just say that to me? And go for dinners with Caleb without your 'I DO have feelings for you' running through my head?" I yelled, my voice faltering at my repeating of his words. I then sighed, seeing him walk up to me. And before I knew it, his arms had curled themselves around me and after my hands hesitated against his chest for a couple of meek seconds, I fell into him, completely surrounded by his aura.

I felt his face close to mine and realized he had buried it in my hair. I felt the tears sting my eyes. I know. I had over-analyzed this twenty times over. This whole ordeal. But I knew. I knew that he knew I had feelings for him too. I didn't have to say it, but with all of my yelling… I knew he knew.

His one arm held me to his body while the other gently stroked my hair, only making me feel worse. It was all I needed to set out childish sobs. "Shhh" he whispered, his mouth terribly close to my ear.

"You can't do this" I said between little cries and sniffles. I hoped he knew that I meant this not about telling me he has feelings for me, but for acting like they meant nothing.

"I know" came the reply "I'm sorry" he paused, and I knew he was hesitant "You won't break up with Caleb, so what difference does it make?"

This just tore me up completely. He was right. I wouldn't break up with Caleb. No matter what I felt for Jason. My crying just got worse, and I felt him move the two of us to my bed. I felt him console me as I lay down and cried. He lay with me, and I must have soaked his shirt with silly tears.

And the next thing I knew, I woke up to a new day. But instead of Jason next to me, there was Aria. Instead of the crazy emotions in the room, there was Spencer on the daybed and Emily lying on a mattress- all three of them asleep.


End file.
